HeartVision Song Contest 20
Olympic Stadium |presenters = Sergey Lazarev Polina Gagarina Dima Bilan(green room) |opening ='Semi-final 1:' Dina Garipova performing her song "What If" Semi-final 2: Egor Kreed performing his song "Nevesta" Final: Sonya performing her song "Ukhodi" |exsupervisor = |host = |interval = Final: Sonya performing Russian Eurovision Songs | entries = 37 | debut = None | return = Albania Andorra Armenia Bosnia and Herzegovina Latvia | withdraw = Algeria Germany Greenland Ireland Kosovo Lebanon Liechtenstein Luxembourg Tunisia | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = None | winner = Sweden Cool Me Down |nex = |pre = }}HeartVision Song Contest 20, often referred to as HVSC20, will be the twentieth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Russia, after Sonya won the nineteenth edition with "Ukhodi".Channel One chose the Olympic Stadium in Moscow to serve as the host venue for the edition, Dima Bilan , Sergey Lazarev and Polina Gagarina were selected as the presenters. Winner after a big and exciting show was Margaret from Sweden with her the song "Cool Me Down", she reached 290 Points. At the 2nd Place was Israel represent by The Hardkiss with their song "Helpless" , they reached 261 Points and on 3rd Place was Albania represent by Inis Neziri with her song "Piedestal", she reached 260 Points. Location Russia (Russian: Росси́я, tr. Rossiya, IPA: rɐˈsʲijə), also officially known as the Russian Federation (Russian: Росси́йская Федерaция, tr. Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, IPA: fʲɪdʲɪˈratsɨjə), is a sovereign country in Eurasia. At 17,125,200 square kilometres (6,612,100 sq mi),14 Russia is the largest country in the world by area, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area, and the ninth most populous, with over 144 million people at the end of December 2017. The European western part of the country is much more populated and urbanised than the eastern; about 77% of the population live in European Russia. Russia's capital Moscow is one of the largest cities in the world; other major urban centers include Saint Petersburg, Novosibirsk, Yekaterinburg and Nizhny Novgorod. Extending across the entirety of Northern Asia and much of Eastern Europe, Russia spans eleven time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. From northwest to southeast, Russia shares land borders with Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Poland (both with Kaliningrad Oblast), Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, China, Mongolia and North Korea. It shares maritime borders with Japan by the Sea of Okhotsk and the U.S. state of Alaska across the Bering Strait. Host City : For further information see Moscow Moscow (/ˈmɒskoʊ/ or /ˈmɒskaʊ/; Russian: Москва́, tr. Moskva, IPA: mɐˈskva (About this sound listen)) is the capital and most populous city of Russia, with 12.2 million residents within the city limits11 and 17.1 million within the urban area. Moscow is recognized as a Russian federal city. Moscow is a major political, economic, cultural, and scientific centre of Russia and Eastern Europe, as well as the largest city entirely on the European continent. By broader definitions Moscow is among the world's largest cities, being the 14th largest metro area, the 18th largest agglomeration, the 15th largest urban area, and the 11th largest by population within city limits worldwide. According to Forbes 2013, Moscow has been ranked as the ninth most expensive city in the world by Mercer and has one of the world's largest urban economies, being ranked as an alpha global city according to the Globalization and World Cities Research Network, and is also one of the fastest growing tourist destinations in the world according to the MasterCard Global Destination Cities Index. Venue : For further information see Olympic Stadium (Moscow) Olimpiysky (Russian: Olympic Stadium) (known locally as the Olimpiski) is an indoor arena, located in Moscow, Russia. It was built for the 1980 Summer Olympics and, divided into two separated halls, hosted the basketball and boxing events. Didier Marouani and Space (French band) performed for 8 concerts from 21 to 28 June 1983. Kylie Minogue performed there on 16 June 2008 as part of her KylieX2008. The stadium was the venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2009. Russian metal band Aria sold out the arena for its 25 Anniversary concert. Aria ex-members were the opening bands. Roger Waters performed a sold out show during The Wall Live Tour on 23 April 2011. The show was attended by the likes of Konstanin Nikolsky, Andrey Makarevich and David Tukhmanov. The spectacle was the most expensive show staged on Russian soil. Britney Spears performed there on 21 July 2009 as part of her The Circus Starring Britney Spears and again on 24 September 2011 during her Femme Fatale Tour. Limp Bizkit performed at the venue on 4 and 5 June 2012, and again on 29 November 2013. They will also be doing a back to back show 31 October 2015 and 1 November 2015. Paul MCartney performed during his On the Run Tour on 14 December 2011, 8 years after his first live performance in Russia, which took place in Red Square, during his Back in the World Tour on 24 May 2003. Madonna performed during the MDNA Tour on 7 August 2012, causing controversy to have discoursed about the LGBT rights in Russia. Legendary heavy metal band Black Sabbath performed at the venue during their Black Sabbath Reunion Tour on 1 June 2014, and again during their farewell tour called The End Tour on 12 July 2016. Green Day's performance, during their 99 Revolutions Tour on 21 June 2013, marks their very first live performance in Russia. Mylène Farmer performed during Mylène Farmer en tournée on July 1, 2009 and during Timeless 2013 on November 1, 2013. Thirty Seconds to Mars performed during Love, Lust, Faith and Dreams Tour on March 1, 2014 Bidding phase Key Host venue Format #We chose a special concept for the 20th contest. Countries will only compete in the Eurovision Song Contest National Final songs. #Songs selection is free. #The songs you have chosen must have competed in 2010-2018. #Examples of participation: * Faroe Islands - Albin Fredy - Music for the Road (Danish National Selection) * Faroe Islands - Xandra - Walk On By - (Romanian National Selection) Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Olympic Stadium on 24 March 2018. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big 4 would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Seventeen & Eighteen countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively.The pre-qualified countries: * Cyprus * Italy * Russia (Host) * United Kingdom Running Order The Running order of both Semi-finals was official announced by Channel One on 15 April 2018, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in 20 & 27 April 2018, one day before the Grand Final will start. Participating Countries Semi-Final 1 *Sixteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. and will also vote in this semi-final. 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the Semi-Final Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-Final 2 *Seventeen countries will participate in the second semi-final. and will also vote in this semi-final. 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the Semi-Final Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant Final The following countries either finished in the top 4 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Withdrawing countries * Algeria:ENTV announced that they would withdraw because of the non qualification in last edition. The HoD quit his position and will change his country to Albania. A return with new HoD is possible. * Germany:ARD announced that 1FLTV announced that they would withdraw.A return with new HoD is possible. * Greenland:KNR announced that they would withdraw.It may be able to return next contest * Ireland:RTÉ announced that they would withdraw.It may be able to return next contest * Kosovo:RTK announced that they would withdraw.The reason for not participating is unknown. * Lebanon:Télé Liban announced that they would withdraw. * Liechtenstein: FLTV announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal but the non-qualifications in the past editions could be use as a reason for the countries withdrawal. A return with new HoD is possible. * Luxembourg:RTL announced that they would withdraw.The reason for not participating is unknown. * Tunisia:Nessma TV announced that they would withdraw.He was pulled out due to special competition rules.Future competition is about participation. Links *Semi Final 1 Recap *Semi Final 1 Qualifiers *Semi Final Recap *Semi Final 2 Qualifiers *Final Recap *Google+ Groups *Youtube